


【双子北】夏天与野心家

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①2019年7月5日北信介生日贺文②原作世界观双子北同人文系列之一③稻荷崎CP双子北④北信介视角
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 9





	【双子北】夏天与野心家

远处传来早蝉鸣叫的声响。  
北信介抬起头。从发梢滴落的汗水挂到睫毛上，令他眯起眼睛。解下系于颈间的毛巾，他直起腰擦了擦汗水，呼出一口热气，目光四下检验自己方才的成果。  
快完成了，他满足地想。田间的劳动确实辛苦，却格外充实。  
柔缓的夏风吹过，农田里涌起绿意盎然的波浪，苗叶传出沙沙的响动，颜色和声音都如同晴空般纯净。或许是昨晚搭乘夜行巴士没睡好的缘故，今天呈现他视野里的景物较往日更为鲜艳和锐利。灿烂的阳光和艳丽的色彩交相辉映，光与影的对比愈加鲜明。啁啾的鸟雀、摇曳的青苗、翩跹的粉蝶，透过它们的轮廓，可以清晰地窥见满溢而出的生命力。  
夏天到了。  
七年前的这个时候，学校里突然流行起提前写同学录的热潮，小店里各种各样的通讯录纪念手册迅速卖到脱销。毕竟几个月后就要面临人生中第一次有着清晰记忆的大规模离别，他的小学同学们一笔一划写得认真又投入。北在不下五十本手册上写好自己的名字、地址、联系方式和同学寄语，还要根据每本手册的不同要求填写不同内容。他记得三年级和自己同桌的女生递给自己的册子里有个项目，要写自己喜欢什么样的人。他思考许久，最终填上一个简单的词。  
夏天。  
北信介最早的记忆属于乡间的夏天。父母将他送到祖母临近乡下的宅子里，度过漫长的夏日。那时的他懵懵懂懂，走路跌跌撞撞。他用一只手紧紧抓住祖母的衣角，走出院子，抬头便是满目炽烈的阳光。不可思议的热情，不可思议的明亮。  
从那时开始，夏天成为他最喜欢的季节。  
和同龄人相比，他不怕热，不太容易出汗。但在烈日下挥洒汗水是一件爽快的事情，恰似球场上心潮澎湃的瞬间。北走到田边补充水分，稍事休息，准备一口气完成今天的农活。起身的同时，他恰好瞥见小路上闪闪发亮的金色和银色。  
他的夏天来了。  
附近的农田仅仅长到齐腰的高度，隐蔽效果聊胜于无。远远望去，侑和治背着手臂偷偷摸摸的姿态一览无遗。即使如此，那对孪生兄弟宛如掩耳盗铃一般，既不敢往他这边看，还特意挑了一条远路，弯弯曲曲绕过来。可他们的头发闪闪发亮，就像缩小版的太阳，让二人无处遁形。  
“侑，治。”  
北无意陪他们出演装腔作势的捉迷藏，提高声音唤出他们的名字。  
侑瑟缩一下，加快脚步，好像什么也没听见。治抓住兄弟的胳膊，抬头惊讶道：“下午好，北前辈。真巧呀，没想到会在这里遇到……”  
侑在装聋，治在说谎。他们各有一只手背在后面，是他们的惯用手。也许他们觉得自己的掩饰很到位，但包装盒的边角早早便从背后戳了出来，粉红的丝带迎风飞舞。  
“下午好。我这边再有二十分钟就会结束，你们可以先去我祖母家等我。路上小心。”  
“是。”  
“是！”  
两个人如临大赦，加快脚步前进。经过他身边的时候，侑还特意转过身倒着走，把包装盒藏在背后，笑嘻嘻地用空闲的那只手朝他挥舞不停。  
“呜哇！”  
“白痴！”  
走到第三步的时候，注意力分散的侑不出意外地被隆起的地面绊了一跤。好在侑的反应够快，治也及时揪住兄弟的后领，才没有酿成惨案。不过，手忙脚乱之下，他们试图藏住的物品彻底暴露出来。北甚至能看清蛋糕店的名字，透过购物袋辨认出装饰用的彩带和气球，还有半成品的蔬菜沙拉、鸡胸肉。  
“笨死了，这样会弄坏蛋糕的。”  
“你小点声呀！治！北前辈会听到的！”  
侑高喊道。  
两人吵吵闹闹地推搡一阵，互相抱怨，渐渐走远。要装出无视他们的样子真的很难，因为侑和治是如此的光芒夺目，恰如下午三四点的盛夏晴空。他细心倾听他们的交谈，一字不漏。幸好自己已经返回田间继续工作，又是背对他们，谨慎管控肢体语言便不会被察觉。  
夏天到了。  
做完农活，北抬手遮挡阳光，微微眯起眼睛，凝视明媚的夏日风景。绿油油的田垄与亮蓝色的碧空在眼前铺开，远处郁郁葱葱的山脉和天边白练般的云朵也发着光。或许是阳光太过刺眼，霎时间，他被光的旋涡吞没，视野里只剩一片闪亮的晕眩。  
恋人带来的喜悦有多么闪耀，自己心中的不安就有多么沉重。

“不对！这个单词这么拼才对！”  
“白痴，是你搞错了。”  
“你才是白痴！”  
考虑到侑和治需要一定的准备时间，北特意放慢回家的脚步，归途还和邻家的主妇寒暄一阵。但是，等他换好鞋走入玄关，发现客厅乱成一团。那两人带来的物品东一摊西一堆，比装在购物袋里的样子还要混乱。  
“啊……北前辈。”  
“糟糕！北前辈回来啦！”  
匆忙赶制的横幅恰好横于进屋的必经之路上，侑和治正趴着抢夺马克笔。他一眼就看到横幅上有两个错，“信”字少了一横，“Birthday”错误拼写成“Brithday”。他走进来的时候并未刻意掩盖声响，他的恋人们依然被吓得不轻，瞬间青白的脸色好似白日撞鬼。治抢先一步反应过来，侑稍微落后一秒。他们争先恐后地攥起东西往身后藏，可惜一左一右缺乏默契，反而让横幅变成迎风招展的旗帜。  
“你们先忙，我帮你们拿饮料。”  
他说，小心地绕过慌乱的两兄弟，不料被侑单手抓住脚腕。  
“偶遇久违的可爱恋人，北前辈怎么一点惊喜也没有呀！”  
侑抬头望向他，撇着嘴，眼中写满委屈。  
“今天下午，你们来之前，角名发给我一条信息。他说也给你们发过信息，但估计你们没注意，所以让我转告你们。他说，帮你们向黑须监督请假的时候，银弄混‘症状’，演砸了，让你们好自为之。”  
他平静地说。  
七月初正是备战IH的重要时期。作为稻荷崎高校的毕业生兼前任排球部主将，北信介深知教练组不可能在这种紧要关头随随便便给主力球员放假。既然侑和治出现在自己面前，必定是擅自逃了社团活动。  
“北前辈，我们没偷跑，我们有请假……”  
治低声说，回避他的视线，声音越来越小，几近消失。  
“银那个白痴！一个肚子痛一个摔伤腿怎么会搞混啊！”  
侑松开他的脚腕，气呼呼地掏出手机，使劲点击屏幕，就像要戳穿它似的。这半年多在课题组打工的经验大大提升了北的阅读水平。尽管下方的手机屏幕是上下颠倒，但他读完内容只花了相当于侑三分之一的阅读时间。  
“怎么会有这么蠢的人啊！”侑仰天呼喊，“这人怎么能把‘吃了十盒冰淇淋拉肚子’和‘在楼梯上跌倒摔伤腿’说成‘吃了十盒冰淇淋摔伤腿’和‘在楼梯上跌倒拉肚子’呀！”  
“可能是太紧张了，他向来不会说谎。你们不应该勉强他去做他不擅长也不喜欢的事情。”  
北走到冰箱前，打开冷藏室的柜门。蜂拥的冷气为自己发烫的头脑和脸颊降温。他当然知道这时候一位负责的前辈应该怎样说教他们，可他现在做不到。今天不行。他拿出冰好的麦茶和蜂蜜柠檬水，再找出几个干净的杯子，一起放进托盘，叮嘱他们想喝什么随意。  
“北前辈……”  
“北前辈生气了吗？”  
侑和治跪坐在地，战战兢兢发问。他们低着头不敢直视他，却时不时偷瞥一眼。  
“你们的老师，你们的队友，你们的父母，你们的支持者……他们都有理由对你们生气，但我没有。唯独我没有那种资格。”  
看他们正襟危坐的样子，北主动给他们每人倒了一杯麦茶，又倒了一杯柠檬水。帮他们倒饮料是自己现在最不想做的事情。他想拥抱他们，他想亲吻他们，但他只是把盛满饮料的杯子推到他们面前。  
“你们先喝水，别着急，慢慢来。我想先休息一下……去院子里乘凉。”  
下午五点，依然是阳光普照、热气蒸腾。庭院里不乏树荫，却难觅凉爽之处。离开的时候，侑追问没有资格是什么意思。北不知道该怎样回答恋人的问题，就像他不知道该怎样劝服双亲。他顺路捡起相册，说声“抱歉”，走上通往庭院的回廊。幸好侑并未追上来。或许是被治拽住了，或许是对方另有打算。他只觉得手里的相册无比沉重，承载着自己此前十八年人生的重量。  
这本相册是祖母的珍藏品，平时妥善安置在箱子里，在重要节日或者他的生日时才会拿出来。祖母总会细心地清洁相册，再把精心挑选的新照片一张张排好。它出现在客厅最显眼的位置绝非偶然，摆在它旁边的一次性成像相机与相纸也是如此。  
他认识的人常常称赞他思虑周全，但他很清楚，真正配得上这种夸奖的人是自己的祖母。祖母什么都知道。在他中午孤身一人来到这座乡间住宅的时候，祖母就什么都准备好了。她告诉他，他永远是她最骄傲的孙子，她最重要的家人。她说他想住多久就可以住多久，她可以去老朋友家借宿，没什么不方便的，整套房子供他自由支配。等他吃过午餐，愕然发现祖母已经提着轻便的行李离开，根本不给他挽留的机会。  
北信介从未想过要终生向家人隐瞒实情。他希望能找到合适的时机，让亲人循序渐进地接受自己有两位同性恋人的事实。但他还没来得及告诉祖母，对方已经了解得一清二楚。下次再见的时候，即使祖母开口说要缝制三套男士结婚礼服以备后用，他也不会惊讶。  
家人。恋人。重要的人。  
北轻轻抚摸相册光滑洁净的封面，下定决心，翻开沉甸甸的一页又一页。  
一页相册是他的一年。  
相册的中心一定是他生日的照片，其余位置被他的人生重大事件填满。七五三、入学、毕业、领受奖状、优秀毕业生代表发言、捧起地区预选赛冠军奖杯……大半照片同时记录着他和他最亲近的家人，生日照里的自己更是被亲人环绕簇拥。即使是常常飞往国内外参加各类项目和会议的父母，也很少缺席他的生日晚餐。每张照片的每个人看起来都很幸福，恰似沐浴于夏日骄阳的生命，闪耀出各自美丽的光彩。  
北伸出手，指尖触碰照片上双亲的笑容，不禁微微颤抖。一切仿佛发生在昨天。他十八岁生日的晚餐，向来沉稳内敛的双亲笑得很开心，如同肩膀上暖洋洋的温度。那时父母靠在他的左右两侧合影，恰好就是此刻侑和治所在的位置。  
不知不觉间，他们来到了他身边。要说自己毫无察觉也不准确，他能感知到他们的动作、他们的体温，而一切显得那么……自然。就像把金平糖放进嘴里会尝到甜味，就像走在阳光下会感到温暖，理所当然，顺理成章。他们是他生活的固有组成部分，和空气一样不可或缺。  
“北前辈小时候好可爱呀！”  
侑的手臂越过他的肩膀，随意翻动他手里的相册。那一侧肩头的压力明显加重了。侑的下颌挤过他的肩膀，头使劲往前伸，仿佛要钻进照片里似的。半跪在侧后方的治则揽住他的腰，把他另一侧身体往后带。很快，治的脸贴到他裸露的脖子上，呼吸清晰可辨。  
“北前辈……在想什么？”  
治低语道。  
“好热。”  
他如实诉说自己此刻的感想。  
阳光依然灿烂，院中的暑热不曾消退。侑和治的体温本来就高，紧紧贴在身上的感觉犹如被两个大型火炉夹击。  
“是侑的问题。他刚才兴奋地乱蹦乱跳，跟屁股上着火一样。”  
“滚啦！你才是一身臭汗吧！你吃那么多肯定体味超级重！热热的！臭烘烘的！”  
就像过去很多次和未来无数次那样，他的恋人们隔着他吵闹，往他的右耳里填入治的陈述，往他的左耳里灌满侑的喊叫。他们的声音正如他们本人，拥有压倒性的存在感，就像热情夺目的夏日。  
“很热，很吵，很明亮。”  
北轻声打断他们的争执。在他最早的记忆里，他松开祖母的衣角，抬起手臂，想要抱住夏天。现在，他抬起手臂，一手搂住侑，一手搂住治。他们紧张地看着他，睁大眼睛，吞咽唾液，好像害怕说教的孩子。  
“夏天就应该这样呀。”  
他搂紧自己的恋人们。他们灼热的体温溢出衣衫，渗透他的肌肤。像火焰熊熊燃烧，如水流无孔不入。  
“我……好喜欢夏天呀。”  
凝视普照万物的阳光，北似乎在强烈的光线里捕捉到一缕预告夕阳的茜色。他突然感到自己的面部肌肉有些僵硬。从昨天晚上走进夜行巴士开始，他一直持续着全身紧绷的状态。此刻他意识到这一点，恰恰因为那里已经不自觉地松弛下来。  
表情放松，嘴角上扬。  
他笑了。  
他不后悔。  
今年的生日晚餐，他的父母不会陪在他身边，更不会露出笑容。他知道的。下定决心向双亲坦白自己爱上同性的瞬间，他早已预见这个结果。不仅是今年，明年、后年、再下一年……也许要经过很多年，他和父母的合影才能恢复幸福如初的模样。  
但他不后悔。  
他爱侑和治。他从未认为这份爱是错误的，就像他从未认为喜爱星空、喜爱夏天是错误的。  
“侑，治，你们准备好了？”  
北向他们发问。  
往他身上蹭个不停的两兄弟猛地弹开，喊着“再等等”仓惶逃离。他耐心十足，没有回头，却听见背后一片手忙脚乱。  
家人。恋人。重要的人。  
北信介合拢相册，右手食指夹在第十八页与第十九页之间。这里是过去与未来的分界线。过去的自己度过了幸福的岁月，有亲人陪伴左右。未来他将与恋人携手共度——侑和治既是他的恋人，更是他重要的家人。  
脚步声、撞击声、扯动声、搅拌声、吵闹声，背后传来的每种声响都跳动着夏天的节奏，活力十足。来到人世的第十九个生日，纪念照片将拍下他和恋人们的笑容。  
叮咚、叮咚。  
暮色将至，夕阳映出金红的天空与粉紫的云朵。鲜亮的色彩猛烈地冲刷视野，而晚风轻柔地拂动风铃。摇摆之间，浅葱色的玻璃风铃熠熠生辉，清脆的声响抚慰了发烫的耳朵，也为头脑注入些许凉意。  
北有条不紊地整理自己的思绪。他对未来的设想并未被打乱，仅仅是低估了计划可能带来的情感波动。不过不要紧，自己可以调整，可以适应。他已经一步一步安排好时间表，构思好执行方案。  
首先，不必刻意隐瞒三人交好的事实，让身边的亲朋好友潜移默化地接受他们的亲近关系。高中毕业之后，自己要在半年内基本达到经济独立，然后向双亲坦白爱上同性的事实。在侑和治高中毕业之前，尽量不要将三人的恋情暴露在学校师生和宫家长辈的面前，以免造成影响他们正常生活的风波。等到他们的收入能够支撑同居生活的全部费用的时候，再把三人想要共度一生的决定向近亲坦白。无论是同性相爱，还是三人的恋情，恐怕都无法轻易被他人接受。一时的拒绝、愤怒和冷漠没有关系。只要他们好好工作，好好生活，相互支持，日积月累之下，总能让家人接纳，让身边人接受。  
他的计划到此为止。即使社会风气对同性恋愈加宽容，同性婚姻也被部分国家接纳，循规蹈矩的民众依然会用异样的眼光看待违背常理的人们。相比普通国民，他的父母已经属于高学历的开明人群，和不少坦诚自己是同性恋或双性恋的国外学者维持着长期学术交流。尽管如此，当他向父母承认自己只对男性动心的时候，双亲蕴含着强烈拒绝之意的眼神令他有如芒刺在背。  
暖洋洋的相册封面温暖着手指，眼前浮现出父母和他一起过生日的笑容。他无法奢求双亲祝福自己十九岁的生日，就像他无法奢求所有人认可三人相恋的爱情。  
能让身边的亲朋好友接受这份异乎寻常的感情，自己就应该心满意足。北信介从不缺乏自知之明，深知在有生之年改变全世界的观念纯属妄想。倘若希冀更多，便远远超出“愿望”的范畴，沦落为不切实际的“野心”。  
但是……  
恰似夏日傍晚不期而至的流萤，一两点如梦似幻的闪耀划开沉闷。  
他想要更多。  
落于木栏的萤火虫不再飞翔。微弱的光芒如同潜在的野心，一闪一闪，仿佛被理智的藩篱禁锢，再难动弹。  
“北前辈！”  
“北前辈。”  
侑和治的喊声冲破了昏暗的天色。太阳已落山，庭院里传来阵阵蝉鸣，风铃在夜风里摇摆。然而，夜晚刚刚撞到他们，便犹如退潮般迅速散去。他们兴致勃勃的面容与夏季制服的白衬衫宛如发光体，成为他眼中最明显的光源。  
“我们准备好了。”  
“北前辈先闭上眼睛！我们领你过去，说可以睁开才能睁眼！”  
北按照恋人的要求闭眼，感到侑和治几乎同时拉起自己的手。经常打排球的人，手上都有大同小异的茧子，但他很轻松就能分辨出右边是侑的手，左边是治的手。侑总是立刻紧紧握住他的手，像是咬住猎物似的，掌心温度热得惊人。治则要慢慢往里侧滑动，一直到十指指根完美嵌合的时候，才会收拢张开的手指。他闭着眼，跟随他们的牵引前进，却好像看到了萤火虫般闪烁的光点。一闪、一闪，从他们碰到自己的地方开始发光。小小的荧光、清冷的色调，一点点地煽动不切实际的野心。他离他们越近，光芒便越旺盛，恍若夏夜格外明亮的星辰。  
野心在胸口微弱地跳动。明明呼之欲出，又仿佛远在银河的另一侧，隔着无数名为“现实”的冰冷星球。  
“到了。”  
“北前辈可以睁眼啦！”  
他依言睁眼，扑面而来的鲜艳颜色犹如最热情的拥抱。祖母家朴素的和式客厅从未如此刻般五彩缤纷。横幅、彩带、气球，他们把所有高中生零用钱能承担的装饰品全部塞进不算宽敞的空间。七彩的蛋糕、七彩的蜡烛、五颜六色的沙拉，就像将天边的整条彩虹摘下再随意拧成一团。横幅上仓促书写的文字依然潦草，不过错误的地方已经修正完毕。“信”字补上了一横，“ir”被打个×改成“ri”。  
这些颜色，这些字迹，恰似侑和治的本质——真挚而不拘小节，绚烂而恣意妄为。  
“北前辈生日快乐！”  
“生日快乐，北前辈来吹蜡烛呀。”  
“治！第一块蛋糕是北前辈的，你别抢着吃！”  
“……我知道呀。”  
赤橙黄绿青蓝紫的七层蛋糕很容易成为视线的焦点，但他最先注意到的另有其物。十八根蜡烛，十八点跳动的烛光，外加一根直挺挺插在中央的POCKY。加起来确实是十九没有错，但那根香蕉口味的POCKY似乎被谁咬过一口，断裂处有不明显的牙印。  
“这是……？”  
他侧身示意。原本吵吵嚷嚷的两兄弟突然安静下来。沉不住气的侑肩膀抖动，就像快要跳起来似的。  
“这、这、这肯定是蜡烛包装时出的错！把POCKY误包装进去！不是我少买了蜡烛！绝对不是！”  
“对，肯定是巧合，我们误把它当成蜡烛了。我再饿也不会啃一口蜡烛的，一口都不会。”治立刻附和道。  
欲盖弥彰。  
说谎的效果还不如不说谎，也是恋人们的可爱之处。望着偷偷摸摸想看他又不敢看他的侑和治，北轻轻地笑了。他抬起手，抚摸他们胸口偏左的位置。恋人们的心脏向他低声倾诉，随即重重地跃动起来。越来越快，越来越热，震颤的温度正如最后一抹甜美的晚霞。  
“谢谢你们，”北望着他们的眼睛，认真地说，“我很高兴。”  
他没有说谎。他的心脏像他们一样雀跃起来，仿佛回到了十年前的生日聚会上，为自己能一口气吹灭全部蜡烛而开心不已。但今天他只能吹灭十八根蜡烛，剩下一根POCKY屹立不倒。他低下头，在缭绕的轻烟间准确咬住治留下的牙印，把POCKY完整地拔出。侑随之移动视线，像只灵巧扑食的狐狸，敏捷地在末端咬了一口。摇荡的触感一直传到他嘴里，轻柔地爱抚舌面。北用手指推动被侑咬断的那一端，将恋人们的滋味同时送入口中，每一次咀嚼都化为甘甜的战栗。等POCKY彻底在舌头和上颚间失去形状，治的双唇迫不及待地围拢过来，仔细地捕食细小的饼干残渣。恋人的舌尖舔到他的牙齿，几乎等于滚烫的吻。若非治饥肠辘辘的肚子猛地吵闹起来，或许他就会在尝到蛋糕之前饱餐他们的味道。  
“有件事情……我必须提醒你们……”  
他喘息道，面孔贴在治的脸颊上，手指抚摸侑的脖子。  
“……你们忘记买沙拉的酱汁了。”  
“哎？”  
“糟糕！”  
侑和治仿佛突然被烫到，喊叫着跳开，摆出准备朝最近的便利店冲刺的姿态。他从身后揽住他们的腰，说：“没关系，交给我。”  
他们的后背很热，汗水打湿了制服衬衫，散发着夏日阳光的味道。他会在他们背后守护他们，他希望他们能永远如少年般无忧无虑。  
盐、胡椒、柚子醋。  
成熟的梅子在梅雨季几经腌渍，沥干水分，去除涩味，来到盛夏的阳光下接受充分的日晒，又被流逝的时光赠与醇厚的风味，变成好吃的梅干。  
北用调味品简单处理过沙拉，放上几颗南高梅作为点缀。柚子醋的柑橘芳香清新淡雅，与晴朗的夏夜相得益彰。  
“北前辈，在开饭之前……”  
治抹去口水，拿起相机晃了晃。  
“我们来合照呀！生日的纪念留影！”  
侑抢过话头，伸手去抓相机。治丝毫没有松手的打算，两人暗暗较劲。若非担心弄坏相机，这对孪生兄弟说不定会为争抢而大打出手。  
也许是找到相机一时兴起，也许是看见相册灵光一闪，无论如何，他们给了他最棒的生日礼物。  
“好呀。”他说。  
这是北信介迄今为止最为多姿多彩的生日聚会，就连简单的拍照环节也是几经波折。祖母留下的一次性成像相机（拍立得）操作方便，却无法设置定时拍照。侑和治轮流伸长手臂按动快门拍下三人合影，但每一次都会嫌弃对方故意抓拍自己的怪相，不是闭眼就是露鼻孔。等到勉勉强强选出一张那对兄弟都满意的照片，已经拍满十张。  
“可恶！相纸没了！我还想和北前辈单独合影呢！”  
“白痴，拿手机拍呀。”  
他们拍了好久，中途还为他跟谁合影时笑得更开心而吵了一架。被他们拽过来搂过去的自己很像吉祥物的合影板，但脸上洋溢的笑容真切无比。  
十九岁的生日，他一如既往地和重要的家人们一起度过。  
“嗯？北前辈不挑选一下吗？”  
他把十张照片一张一张放进相册。侑探头过来，好奇地问。  
“每张都很好。”  
“可是这张很奇怪呀！还有这张和这张！”  
侑伸出手指使劲戳了戳其中几张。拍照中途侑和治互相赌气，故意在对方按快门的时候做鬼脸，怎么奇怪怎么来。当时的场景被照片如实地记录下来。  
“我觉得很可爱呀。”  
侑张口欲言，后方却传来不容忽视的咀嚼声。治正以惊人的速度吞吃桌上的沙拉和饭团。  
“治！混蛋！你怎么可以吃独食！”  
侑大喊着扑了过去。  
合上相册，北也坐到餐桌前，和恋人们吃了一顿热热闹闹的晚餐。  
“北前辈可以向我们撒娇呀。”  
等桌上的所有餐盘露出光洁的底部，治忽然抬头对他说。由彩虹蛋糕和鸡胸肉蔬菜沙拉构成主体的晚餐，令治的嘴角五色斑斓。他抽出纸巾帮对方擦脸，心知在他们孩子气的表象下藏着日渐成熟的灵魂。  
他们常常傻乎乎地胡闹，但他们并不蠢，有时甚至敏锐得可怕。  
“我们的身体可以借给北前辈随意使用哦！”  
侑挺起上半身，手掌拍打胸肌，啪啪作响。  
治不屑地说：“就凭你的那点肌肉？练好力量再来说吧。”  
“你的肌肉也没比我多吧！最近一次检查身体，我们的体重差不多！”  
治嫌弃地瞥了侑一眼，转头就换了一副诚恳的表情望向他。  
“也许北前辈会觉得我们还是孩子，但我们只比北前辈小一岁而已……”  
“是一岁零三个月啦！”  
终于抓到兄弟破绽的侑得意洋洋地打断治的发言。  
“闭嘴！”  
“好痛！”  
治一脚踹在侑小腿最吃痛的部位，侑疼得抱着腿滚来滚去——多半是装的，因为三秒之后侑就手脚并用爬到他身边搂住他的腰。  
“我们也想被北前辈依靠呀！北前辈有什么不开心的需要帮忙的都可以跟我们说！感觉北前辈这次回来总是心事重重的样子，我们很担心。是不是一个人在外面住不习惯？是不是打工太辛苦了？是不是老师同学里有欺负人的混蛋？是不是说关西腔被嘲笑了？是不是……”  
侑接二连三地抛出问题，哒哒哒哒哒犹如机关枪扫射，一双眼睛关切地注视着他。北伸手爱抚对方的眉毛，慢慢往下，摸到了挺立的鼻梁和柔软的嘴唇。他用手指阻止侑无休止的提问，一一回答那些他们关心的事情。  
一个人住没问题，打工是在教授的课题组，前辈和老师人很好很照顾自己，要做的事情也能加深对学习内容的理解，自己的标准语不错，偶尔暴露关西腔身边的人也只是觉得有趣……最大的难题是对他们的思念，不过现在科技这么发达，通讯软件也可以聊慰相思。  
“那到底是为什么呀！”  
侑攥住他的手指，不依不饶地追问。  
“北前辈。”  
治坐到他身边，握住他的另一只手。  
“再过三个月，我们就要十八岁了。我们已经不是孩子了，我们想成为……北前辈可靠的恋人。”  
“你们已经是了呀。”  
北说，一手搂住侑的头，一手回握治的手。  
“你们是我最可靠的恋人，也是我最重要的家人。”  
他一度以为，说出父母对自己的否定是一件相当困难的事情。但再寒冷的冬日也会被春风暖化，再漫长的夜晚也会迎来黎明。他说出口了，心结便如冰雪消融。侑和治听得很认真，直到他说完都一言未发。他们太安静了。两兄弟吵嚷打闹的时候，他很少担心他们会出什么大事。但当他们彻底沉默，自己就仿佛坐上了休眠的火山。  
“我没有立刻跟你们说，是因为影响不大。学费和生活费我可以自己解决，祖母也很理解我的选择，说我有需要尽管开口。”他主动解释道，感到治握住自己的手变紧了，“父母还算开明，虽然持否定态度，却也不会强硬地干涉我的选择。只要我们在一起好好生活，将来他们会慢慢谅解的，当成暂时离家几年就好。”  
他看见侑眼珠乱转，自以为隐蔽地朝治使眼色，治轻轻点头。这对双胞胎似乎想背着他在策划什么，他索性直接把话挑明。  
“侑，治，你们不要乱来。”  
侑和治不约而同地抬起头，望向他的目光显然底气不足。  
“不试试怎么知道算不算乱来……”  
侑小声嘀咕道。  
“你们是我的骄傲。我从未后悔和你们相爱。但是，我认为，在自己缺乏妥善处理后果的能力时引发风波，是不理智的行为。我不希望你们那样做。”  
“那我们什么时候可以做？或者说现在我们能做什么？”  
治急匆匆地发问。  
“等我们能独立承担后果、不会给日常生活造成毁灭性影响的时候……你们可以做任何事情，只要不影响到你们正常的学习和生活。别忘记，你们年后还要推荐升学呀。”  
北不确定用世俗常理来约束他们可能的激进行为是否合适，但他们是闪亮的双子星，不应被卷入充满恶意的泥泞旋涡。  
“北前辈，对不起！”侑抬高声音说，眼眶湿润，“我们现在还帮不上北前辈的忙，但是……但是……我们最喜欢北前辈了！我们会把最好的给北前辈！”  
“你们已经给了呀。”  
北抽出纸巾，温柔拭去侑眼角的泪花。  
“你们给了我最好的生日晚餐，还给了我最好的生日照片。”  
“北前辈……”  
治从旁边搂住他，把脸埋入颈侧，用整个身体温暖他。在炎炎夏日，他们的体温烫得令人出汗，不过刚好是他最需要的温度。  
“放心吧，毕竟我是前辈，要做到比后辈更加可靠才行。”揉着他们暖和的头发，他说，“暑假我留在东京，多打一份工，攒钱在大学附近租一套公寓。然后，等你们毕业来东京，我们就可以住在一起了。”  
“一起做饭吃饭？”  
“嗯，可以。”  
“睡在同一张大床上？”  
“好呀。不过我们要先攒钱，买一张大床。”  
侑和治你一言我一语地追问。他每回答一次，他们的眼睛就愈加明亮。  
他的双子星，在璀璨如梦幻的夏夜银河中闪闪发亮，恰似他们的未来。  
“北前辈先去洗澡呀。”  
他们又聊了一阵，治率先提议，用胳膊肘戳了侑一下。侑如梦方醒，赶紧补充道：“对呀对呀，收拾就交给我们！北前辈可以先舒舒服服洗个澡！”  
盛情难却，外加帮祖母做了一天农活确实出了不少汗，他叮嘱他们两句便去拿换洗衣物。北提前预定好往返的夜行巴士，在这边住一晚，仅仅携带了少量随身衣物。干净的内衣裤还有一套，T恤也有，但裤子没得替换。他把叠好的衣服放进浴室的箱子里，随手一摸，感觉里面似乎有别的物体。  
是浴衣。  
色彩宛若紫阳花的缥色浴衣，袖口缀有蜻蜓振翅的图案，颇具童趣。这身浴衣是他国中时祖母帮他缝制的，考虑到他还会继续长高，特地在尺寸上留有余裕。他放到身上比了比，虽然略短一些，但勉强还算合身。  
洗完淋浴，北感到全身清爽多了。浴衣穿起来挺简单的，一个人也能顺利完成。下摆仅仅超过膝盖10cm，倒是方便行走。系好腰带，他喊侑和治来洗澡，却发现外面只剩风铃叮当作响的声音。客厅里的餐具被人简单收拾过，色彩缤纷的装饰品则丝毫未动。桌子上有块清理好的地方，显眼地摆着一张纸条，用玻璃杯压住。  
——我们要告诉老妈老爸，北前辈是我们这辈子唯一的恋人！  
上方的字迹凌乱而狂野，肯定是侑的手笔。  
——我们能承担这件事的后果。必须要做。  
下方的字迹稍微整齐一些，应该是治添加的。  
他们是自由的星星，只遵循各自运行的轨道。他可以劝说他们，耐心地和他们讲道理，告诉他们怎样更好，却无法阻挡他们狂奔的步伐。  
北信介快步走到廊下，发现夜晚的天空正在由晴转阴。空气吸饱了水分，沉重地黏住皮肤，就连树蝉也噤声不语。渐渐稀薄的月光之下，路灯眨着疲惫的眼，远方的景物仿佛黑暗的潮水一般，层层叠叠涌入视野。  
然而，他唯独找不到侑和治的身影。

星星点点的雨水从天而降，代替了被阴霾遮蔽的银河。月亮隐去清辉，雨点打湿泥土的绵软声响愈加密集。北信介坐在走廊外侧，感到掠过的水滴轻柔地挠动脚趾。  
庭院里的杜若花已经谢了，不过抚子花和菖蒲开得正好。粉红淡紫的花朵被雨水滋润得晶莹鲜亮，犹如夏日晚霞的颜色。一只小小的歌鸲躲入廊下避雨，不时跃动两下，歪着头打量他，黄丹色的头颈恍若一轮小小的太阳。  
北想起祖母曾对他说过，家里有夏越祓（6月30日）剩下的点心，放得比较久了，不如弄碎了喂鸟。他在橱柜的塑料盒里找到了三角形的水无月糕点，掰下一块，把红豆和米粉糕碾开，小心翼翼撒到回廊上。歌鸲警惕地蹦蹦跳跳，想要靠近又不敢靠近。他笑了笑，走到另一头坐下，凝望着外面舒展的雨幕。  
梅雨季的降水不会变成倾盆暴雨，但他希望雨可以下得再小一点、再小一点，不要淋湿侑和治回来的路。  
这个时间，附近的公交巴士全部停运了。从祖母家去往宫家的住宅，快走只需二十分钟以内。按照这个时间计算，自己洗完澡出来，他们已经离家门不远了。如果想追，不管间隔多久，他都可以追上去。然而，他不能代替他们决定他们的人生。  
恰恰因为是亲密无间恋人，才更需要尊重各自的想法。  
事前他可以劝说他们，告诫他们，开导他们。如果侑和治觉得这件事情必须要做，又能够自行承担其中的风险，他就要支持他们，相信他们，等待他们。他对宫家的长辈了解得不像自家父母那么深，难免忧心侑和治撞到意料外的阻碍。但那里是他们的战场，恰似自己与父母之间僵持的关系，终归要由本人解决。在战场之外，他会为他们准备好一座可供安心修养的庇护所，一片隔绝风雨的净土。  
浸在凉水里的西瓜，温度冰得刚刚好。制作刨冰的冰块，冻成了漂亮的形状。红艳艳的草莓酱放在冰箱的冷藏室里，旁边是摆着波子汽水。他小时候曾经觉得瓶子里的弹珠很奇妙，每次帮祖母做农活之后，都会得到一瓶作为帮忙的奖励。后来他渐渐不再喝碳酸饮料了，祖母依然会准备一两瓶给他。这次冰箱里有三瓶。他想了想，觉得让侑和治吃一肚子冰也不好，便拿出两瓶放在外面。蓝绿色的玻璃瓶上很快凝结出一层细细密密的水珠。空气湿度大，他划了几次才划着火柴，那一点火光也在水珠中映出数不清的橙黄暖意。点燃形如旋涡的蚊香，袅袅轻烟带出怀旧的香气。他把蚊香托放在靠近院落的一侧，又到浴室放满浴缸里的热水，翻出干净的毛巾叠放好，一切准备就绪。  
歌鸲啄着糕点的碎渣，吃一口，抖尾巴，跳一跳。风铃缓慢地飘摇，偶尔发出一声脆响，惊得鸟儿扑扇翅膀。片刻后，歌鸲婉转啼鸣。小巧可爱的身体发出令人意想不到的叫声，嘹亮而甜润。  
雨雾模糊了视线，数十米开外只剩下轮廓暧昧的影子。但北知道他的恋人们回来了。穿上木屐，撩起衣角，他跑向院门。月亮艰难地撕开乌云，洒下一道皎洁的光芒。纷纷扬扬的雨滴闪闪烁烁，犹如一千轮柔和的月亮。  
他看到了。他看到侑和治冒雨跑过田间小路。千百轮明月的光辉也无法点燃一根火柴，而他们奔向自己的身影煽动了野心的火焰。阴霾彻底吞没夜空，没有月亮，没有星星，但那个如盛夏般耀眼的野心愈加清晰。就像可以坦然宣称自己喜欢星空一样，他想向全世界表明自己爱着侑和治。  
为此，北信介愿意成为一个前所未有的野心家。  
“北前辈！”  
“北前辈。”  
他们身上的衬衫湿得远比他严重，可他们看见他淋雨时表现得远比他焦急。侑干净搂住他的肩膀把他往里面推。治做得更直接，抄起他的腰腿横抱起来，一直跑进屋檐下才罢休。他抓起毛巾给他们擦，他们也抓起毛巾给他擦。擦到一半，三人皆是气喘吁吁衣衫凌乱。侑指着治乱糟糟的头发哈哈大笑，治则用“你的新造型更奇怪”的说法还以颜色。以此为分界点，他们总算愿意乖乖坐好不动，让他帮他们收拾。  
“你们……还顺利吗？”  
把头发擦到半干，再把淋湿的衬衫和裤子挂到衣架上，北找出电吹风，先帮治吹头发。身上只剩短裤的两兄弟一人裹着一条薄被，侑还在摇头晃脑甩动湿发，动作仿佛野生的狐狸。他谨慎地提问，试探他们的反应。  
“啊！”  
侑大叫一声，用力拍了一下膝盖。  
“提起这个就叫人生气！老妈简直太过分了！”  
侑气哼哼地说。  
最初的喊叫的确令人担忧。不过，看到侑脸上鲜活的表情，他又觉得或许结果不错。  
侑起劲地控诉道：“她居然让我们多做家务！说以后我们的衣服自己洗自己收拾，还要跟着她学做饭！你说是不是超级过分呀，北前辈！”  
“嗯……自力更生是对的。将来我们肯定要离开家独立生活，早些习惯也不错。”  
虽然在家政课上能够学到大部分家务技能，不过大名鼎鼎的宫兄弟很少付诸实践，连考试都要靠着同组人蒙混过关。侑压低嗓音嘟嘟囔囔，不让他听清楚自己在说什么。刚好治的头发快吹干了，北换了个地方，跪坐到侑身后，一手打开吹风机的开关，一手拨弄对方的头发。  
“哎嘿嘿……”  
或许是被热风吹得很舒服，侑小声哼哼着，后背扭来扭去，不停磨蹭他的衣襟。  
恋人心情好当然是好事，但侑方才说的内容与他最关心的部分似乎缺乏联系。北将目光投向治，治轻轻颔首。  
“老妈确实是这样说的，不过侑那个白痴漏掉了最关键的部分。”  
“哈？从明天开始要做家务才是最重要的呀！”  
若非他正用手按着对方的头顶，侑肯定会跳起来跟治争辩。  
“是这样的，北前辈。”治不再理睬侑，转而对他说，“我们回去的时候，老爸还没下班，只有老妈在家。侑像个没脑子的白痴一样，进门就冲老妈大叫大嚷，说北前辈是我们这辈子唯一认定的恋人，说就算老妈反对也别想让我们分手，说如果老妈不同意我们就离家出走……这样的蠢话大概喊了好几分钟，别人完全没法插嘴。”  
“我说的是真话呀！”  
侑梗着脖子，不满地说。  
“后来老妈被吵得不耐烦了，在那个白痴脑袋上狠拍一巴掌让他闭嘴。”  
治盘起腿，慢悠悠地描述当时的场面。  
“侑不服气，又蹦又跳说别想拆散我们，结果又被抽了一顿。老妈揪着他的耳朵，一路扯到客厅，勒令他坐好……”  
“当时你也在！要不是你吓得什么都不敢说我会那么倒霉么！”  
“我懂得什么能说什么不能说，什么时候该开口什么时候该闭嘴。”  
“你就是在偷懒吧！混蛋治！”  
亲眼见证他们生龙活虎吵架的样子，北渐渐确信，双胞胎的家人比自己的父母更能接受他们三人交往的事实。  
治撕开波子汽水的塑封，熟练地用盖子压下弹珠，迅速喝了几口。  
“老妈费了好大劲才让白痴侑安静下来。她跟我们说，她不在乎我们喜欢男的还是女的，也不在乎我们喜欢一二三四五六七个人，反正我们两个本来就是大麻烦，跟别人在一起肯定是别人吃亏。”  
“我们到底是不是她亲生的呀！”  
侑愤然质问道。  
“但是，如果我们不能像普通人一样娶妻生子，找个老婆照顾自己的话，就要学会自己照顾好自己。假如对方是男性，我们不仅要有能力照顾好自己，还要好好练习怎么照顾别人，就像是……”  
说到这里，治突然顿了一下，转头朝侑望去。两兄弟互相使了好几次眼色，偏偏谁也不开口，似乎都想怂恿对方告诉他。  
“就像是？”  
北揉揉侑的头发，暖洋洋的，很干爽。他收起吹风机，顺便问了一句。  
“就像是……新娘修行！”  
侑自暴自弃地喊道，一副咬牙切齿的表情。  
走廊上的歌鸲振翅而飞。烧了小半截的蚊香抖动一下，橘红的燃烧点跌落少许灰烬。那些尚带温度微微颤抖的余烬仿佛成为了他身体的一部分。北感到自己同样在发抖。他们被认可了，至少是被侑和治的母亲认可了。尝到一点甜头的野心疯狂地运转起来。从蚊香烫热的一小团空气，扩展到雨雾笼罩的极限。还不够，还不够。与常理无关，与现实无关，他想向每一片被阳光、月光和星光照耀过的土地宣布，宇宙里最闪耀的双子星属于北信介。  
他爱他们。  
“……北前辈？”  
“北前辈没事吧！”  
两双手臂，四只手。他们扶住了他，但他们的体温让他抖得更厉害。  
“我没事……我……很高兴……”  
他倚在侑的怀里，嘴唇找到了治的嘴唇。数月未见，又是这种衣襟半敞肌肤相贴的亲密姿态，倘若身体毫无反应才是怪事。指尖触到汗水犹如温和夏夜的绵绵细雨，他在治的口中仿佛还能尝到蛋糕甜蜜的滋味。恋人的舌头一次又一次执拗地缠绕过来，像是要将他吮吸殆尽。侑不甘示弱地扳过他的下颌，凶猛地吻了过来。他们的呼吸，他们的温暖，他们的声音，伴随勃发的欲望蒸腾而起。他想被他们的一切填满，恰似侑在唇齿间彻底的侵犯。  
“北前辈……”  
一时之间，他难以分辨舔舐耳朵的究竟是治火热的声音，还是治火热的舌尖。  
“我们会小心再小心……以免弄脏北前辈的浴衣。”  
他的腰带早就松开了。起初停在浴衣之外的四只手，不约而同地挤进浴衣里面，恣意抚摸。北喘息着，想说即使弄脏也没关系。这个念头被侑碾得四分五裂。即使在球场之外，二传手的手指依然灵活而致命。他们熟练地操纵他的身体，打出花样繁多的进攻，而且每次总能漂亮地得分。他呻吟着，自然而然地涌出煽情的话语。  
“没关系……全部射在里面就不会弄脏了。”  
这不科学，但他莫名地喜欢上这种说法。他们比他还要喜欢这种说法，他们的身体更是喜欢得要命。  
他吻过他们俊美的面容，抚摸他们强健的肌肉。他们的裸体和他们穿过田间小路时的身影重合了。漂亮的线条，莹润的光感，一举一动无不扣动心弦。外面阴云密布，外面细雨绵绵，而情欲是一道耀眼的光芒，照亮了他们所在的时间与空间。  
朦胧的雨雾包裹房屋，如同隔绝外界的帘幕。现在外面的世界对他们一无所知，他们可以随心所欲地偷情。然而，每一次确认对侑和治的爱意，北信介都会在自己成为野心家的道路上迈出全新的一步。  
总有一天，总有一天……

“西瓜还是刨冰？”  
“西瓜！”  
“北前辈，可以两样都要吗？”  
“啊！治你好狡猾！那我也两样都要！”  
“可以是可以，不过自己注意分量，别吃坏肚子。”  
“好！”  
等侑和治轮流泡过澡，北也清理好身体，去浴室简单洗了个淋浴。他们吃完刨冰之后，雨已经停了。两兄弟索性跑去院子里吃西瓜，一边吃一边比赛谁能把西瓜子吐得更远。  
虫鸣声渐起，偶有一两只萤火虫晃晃悠悠地飘过庭院。时而响起歌鸲高昂明亮的歌声，可再难寻觅它小小的躯体。蚊香刚刚烧到一半，清雅的香气遍布房间的各个角落。  
北坐在廊下，看侑和治为了输赢而争执不下，看他们满面笑容地朝自己跑来。侑的脸颊黏着一颗西瓜子，治的嘴角有一小块草莓酱。  
“侑，治。”  
他说，朝他们伸出双臂。  
“总有一天，我要向全世界宣布，我爱你们。”  
野心家向恋人坦白了自己的野心。  
“好呀！”  
侑不假思索地应道，咧开嘴，露出大大的笑容。  
“但是，这样会不会引发我们解决不了的麻烦？”  
治不无担心地问。  
“不是现在，而是未来的某一天，”野心家认真回答，“以此作为人生目标，从现在开始努力，坚持不懈，总有一天，我们能够坦然地公开事实。无论旁人报以怎样的目光，我们都可以正常生活。”  
“嗯嗯！北前辈一定没问题的！”  
“我们也会和北前辈一起努力。”  
“千里之行，始于足下。”  
北信介拿掉侑脸上的西瓜子，擦干净治嘴角的草莓酱，继续说道。  
“所以我们要从身边的事情做起，坚实稳健地一步一步前进。首先，是收拾好房间，清洗餐具，清理垃圾。然后，要把淋湿的弄脏的衣服洗净再烘干。我们一起做。”  
“哎？”  
“居然！”  
这一天，宫侑和宫治逃掉了老妈的新娘修行，却逃不过野心家的掌控。

【END】


End file.
